


Встречаемся послезавтра

by tigrjonok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Очередная годовщина победы.
Kudos: 20





	Встречаемся послезавтра

В министерстве праздновали День Победы.

Именно так, с двух заглавных букв. Прописные «д» и «п» были слышны в каждой произнесенной речи, в каждом официальном заявлении и даже в каждом диалоге, если в нем вдруг всплывало это словосочетание.

Гарри тошнило от этого пафоса. 

Впрочем, существовали словосочетания и похуже. В топ хит-парада «самый отвратительный способ назвать второе мая» с большим отрывом выходил титул «День Смерти Волдеморта». В самой идее «давайте отпразднуем чью-то смерть» было что-то даже не мерзкое — противоестественное. О ком бы ни шла речь. Впрочем, здесь, в праздничном зале министерства, услышать что-то подобное было невозможно — спасибо Мерлину хоть за эту милость. Изобретением витиеватых названий в основном занималась молодежь — точнее, те, кто еще не поступил в Хогвартс к сентябрю девяносто девятого года. Не так уж много времени и прошло, но между теми, кто пережил Финальную Битву — а на самом деле, финальную бойню, — и теми, кто знал о тех событиях только по рассказам, пролегла пропасть. И теперь эти, последние, с восхищением поглядывали на героев войны — хоть эти-то слова можно произносить с букв строчных? — и обсуждали, обсуждали, обсуждали... В Косом переулке, в «Дырявом котле», в «Трех метлах» и даже в «Кабаньей голове», хотя сам Гарри, пусть никогда и не отличался повышенной наблюдательностью, немедленно бы заткнулся, только взглянув на ту гримасу, с которой Аберфорт слушал подобные разговоры. Хотя, возможно, это выражение лица только казалось ему гримасой. Быть может, Аберфорт слушал своих молодых — в том числе и чрезмерно молодых для такого заведения — посетителей не с оскалом, а со снисходительной улыбкой. На самом деле, в этих разговорах и обсуждениях, в этом интересе и восхищении и вправду не было ничего плохого. Скорее, напротив. Разве плохо то, что люди помнят? А повышенное внимание толпы Гарри как-нибудь переживет — натренировался за прошедшие-то годы, как переживет и гиперболы, и неудачные метафоры. Из двух зол надо выбирать меньшее. Вот только мальчишка, который победил Волдеморта, мальчишка, который не хотел быть чьим бы то ни было убийцей — и ведь так и не стал им, и к черту все метафоры мира! — тот мальчишка всегда отказывался выбирать пусть даже меньшее, но зло. 

«Надо помнить, Гарри», — говорил ему Кингсли. Имея в виду не их самих, разумеется: они-то и так помнили. Помнили то, о чем не расскажешь даже собственным детям, не то что свежеиспеченным выпускникам Хогвартса всего на семь лет моложе тебя. О чем-то не расскажешь, потому что не хочешь лишний раз вспоминать. А о чем-то — потому что об этом рассказать невозможно. Законы трансфигурации и запах жареных грибов, темная вода замершего озера и голос, который кажется галлюцинацией, холод осеннего леса и такое естественное тепло прижимающихся к тебе тел, крепкое рукопожатие и гамаки на стенах Выручай-комнаты. Об этом не расскажешь, и это не переживешь вновь. Время стирает углы, время притупляет боль, и то, о чем так долго не хотелось вспоминать, затягивается дымкой, уходит на страницы исторических хроник и романов, возвращаясь только в кошмарах, да и в тех все реже и реже. А вот разбитая в Динском лесу палатка, Нора, Ракушка и Выручай-комната — и все то светлое, что с этим связано, — живут, не тронутые разрушающей силой времени. Но — только в памяти. Все случается лишь однажды и, когда уходит, — уходит навсегда. Не переживешь вновь. 

Гарри криво усмехнулся и подошел к столу с напитками. Люди расступались перед ним. К этому он тоже успел привыкнуть. Глава аврората проносился по коридорам министерства как хорошо пущенный бладжер, и все сотрудники знали, что вставать на пути у этого смерча себе дороже. Но на подобных праздниках ему уступали дорогу с совсем другими выражениями лиц. Победителя Волдеморта замыкали в кольцо почтительного одиночества. Небожителям положено самим решать, кого приблизить к своей персоне. Вот только Гарри отродясь не поступал так, как положено. Но, по крайней мере, он мог спокойно налить себе пунша. 

Второе мая в этом году выдалось пасмурным и холодным. Отдел технического обеспечения расстарался вовсю — в наколдованное окно светило яркое солнце, слегка шелестели несуществующие деревья и даже, кажется, чирикали какие-то птицы, — но промозглый холод этого майского дня не могли прогнать ни иллюзорные заоконные тропики, ни наложенные на здание министерства согревающие чары. Впрочем, согревающие чары можно было бы наложить и на себя, но никто из присутствующих этого не делал, предпочитая согреваться пуншем. И Гарри, ради разнообразия, не был исключением. 

Чуть в стороне от стола с напитками стояли Рон и Гермиона в компании главы департамента магических игр и спорта. Кажется, департамент сделал какой-то заказ в «Ужастиках Умников Уизли» — это обсуждали в министерстве пару месяцев назад и гадали, не затеяли ли коллеги какую-то слабо законную игру в преддверии надвигающего чемпионата мира. Ирония судьбы, злая ирония, но Гарри узнал о делах Рона не от него самого или его или своей жены, а из министерских сплетен. Они не ссорились, нет, но… работа, семья, снова работа, да еще «обязанности героев волшебного мира», как шутил сам Рон в их последнюю нормальную встречу… сколько? три? четыре?.. месяца назад. Даже с Гермионой, которая по-прежнему работала в министерстве, Гарри не мог нормально поговорить уже так давно, что не мог и вспомнить. За повседневными делами, рутинным, спокойным течением жизни это казалось ерундой, но на этом чертовом празднике перед глазами вертелся калейдоскоп картинок — близость и единение, к которым нет и не будет возврата, — и хотелось то ли схватиться за хроноворот, то ли расколотить о стену бокал со слишком сладким напитком. А вот подойти, улыбнуться, как бывало когда-то в Хогвартсе, сказать что-нибудь дежурное и незначительное и просто греться в лучах ответных знакомых улыбок — не хотелось. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Слишком много сладкого. 

— У тебя такое выражение лица, словно ты хочешь кого-нибудь убить, — раздалось над ухом. 

Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности и чуть не выронил бокал.

— Невилл?

— По крайней мере, утром был он, — усмехнулся тот, но его глаза, несмотря на откровенно шуточный ответ, остались серьезными. 

— Не ожидал тебя увидеть, — Гарри с удовольствием пожал протянутую руку. — Ты игнорируешь приглашения на это мероприятие вот уже года три. 

— Слишком много пафоса, — просто пояснил Невилл. Гарри возвел очи горе и фыркнул: Невилл будто прочитал его мысли. Они легко вошли в привычную колею, сцепление щелкнуло так естественно, словно и не было всех этих лет, словно они снова стояли в Выручай-комнате накануне того самого сражения. — Но Макгонагалл настояла на моем присутствии. Что-то там по поводу финансирования Хогвартса и проблем с Визенгамотом. Требуется посветить известной физиономией и орденами. — Невилл взлохматил волосы и чуть ослабил воротничок, и так-то не слишком туго застегнутый. Прямо под шеей висела подвеска — ее Гарри помнил. 

— Орден ты не надел, — зачем-то заметил Гарри. 

Невилл посмотрел на него с каким-то странным удивлением и дотронулся до подвески:

— Надел. А тот орден… Про него и так все знают.

Краем глаза Гарри заметил, что спикер Визенгамота выразительно приподнял брови и сделал Невиллу какой-то знак. Тот скривился, даже не особо скрываясь и, подражая Гарри, возвел глаза к потолку. Что ж, все правильно. Такие праздничные сборища, чему бы они ни были посвящены, всегда проходят под шепоток разговоров о финансировании и прочих насущных проблемах. И на таких сборищах эти самые проблемы решаются куда быстрее, чем в кабинетах министерства.

— Извини, — Невилл направился к спикеру таким четким шагом, словно снова шел сражаться с Нагайной. Его рука по-прежнему сжимала невесомый «кулон». 

Гарри обратил внимание на эту подвеску на последней годовщине, на которой присутствовал Невилл. Проколотый то ли заклинанием, то ли банальным гвоздем золотой галеон. Тот самый, который сделала Гермиона для самого первого состава Армии Дамблдора. Теперь Гарри казалось, что Невилл таким образом пытался бороться с хандрой, сопутствующей годовщинам победы, — до того, как решил просто плюнуть на пробуждающий слишком много воспоминаний праздник, — а тогда он просто пошутил, что этот орден стоит всех орденов Мерлина вместе взятых. И точно так же проколол и повесил на шею свой галеон. Тот и сейчас висел на своем месте, хотя Гарри успел забыть об этой скопированной и им, и остальными причуде имени Лонгботтома. Повинуясь подсказке ассоциативного мышления, Гарри быстрым профессиональным взглядом окинул зал. Долго искать не пришлось — в дальнем углу белела знакомая макушка, как всегда украшенная каким-то немыслимым трофеем из очередной экспедиции. Луна что-то горячо втолковывала главе отдела по контролю, и ее движения казались слишком резкими, слишком решительными. Неестественными. Луна двигалась плавно, всегда, даже во время боя. Даже в ночь смерти Дамблдора, когда они стали «остальными». Забытый после треволнений пятого курса галеон в ту ночь — Гермиона, Рон и Джинни просили помощи, а Невилл и Луна, единственные из всей Армии, ответили, — собрал их вместе. И связал — до конца войны и дальше. Связал чем-то, о чем не расскажешь даже собственным детям, — не потому что не хочешь, а потому что об этом невозможно рассказать. И эти источенные временем и рутиной, но по-прежнему крепкие нити звенели в воздухе, словно расстроенные струны, которые давно пора подтянуть.

Гарри поежился: промозглый холод этого майского дня все-таки забрался под кожу. Он поднес к губам пунш, который давно пора было выпить, — и снова едва не выронил бокал. Кожа чуть ниже шеи горела, не сильно, но ощутимо. Гарри вскинул голову и увидел — как будто у него внезапно развилось косоглазие, хотя, скорее всего, он просто увидел мысленным взором, — как Рон, Гермиона и Луна сделали то же самое. И где-то за пределами этих стен оставшаяся дома с Джеймсом Джинни тоже повторила этот жест. А в воздухе звенели расстроенные струны, уже не натужно, а тихо, словно повинуясь рукам невидимого настройщика. 

Невилл спокойно разговаривал со спикером Визенгамота и все так же сжимал в руке свою подвеску. То ли беспалочковая магия, то ли просто очень сильное желание, хотя это почти одно и то же. Какая дата горит на галеоне? Впрочем, какая разница? Она горит — и это все, что имеет значение. 

Гарри отставил в сторону бокал с пуншем. Он больше не нужен, чтобы согреться.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
